


44!Dean x Reader: I Want To Remember

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1944, AU, F/M, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to remember you...but maybe he won't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	44!Dean x Reader: I Want To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first for the Supernatural section. After this come SuperWhoLock, then I'm done.  
> I like my Supernatural fics a lot better than the DW or Sherlock ones, though. xoxo

November 5, 1944...

"Dean, wait!" you called after the man. Your long dress didn't help, so you hitched it up and chased after him. "Dean!"  
"(YN), go!" he yelled back.  
"But you haven't explained-" You stopped when you ran into the house to see Dean standing face to face with some strange man.  
11:33 pm.  
"Dean..." you said cautiously.  
"I told you to go," he repeated sternly.  
11:34 pm.  
Dean jumped forward and tackled the man, and a red light illuminated the room. You jumped after him, too. Your hands barely touched his jacket before he disappeared. You fell to the hardwood flooring. He was gone.  
But, then again... So were you.  
Once you opened your eyes, everything looked different. The walls were different shades, the floorboards were tattered, the strange man was now dead. You looked around, confused.  
"Where am I?" you asked.  
"Who are you?" a tall man with longish hair asked.  
"I asked you first." He sighed.  
"This is 2008."  
"I'm (YN) (LN)." The man looked almost bewildered.  
“(YN) (LN)?”  
“Yes.”  
“The one from 1944?”  
“What’re you jabbering on about?” The man looked to Dean, then held up a letter.  
“You wrote about her,” he told him.  
“What?” Dean answered, looking confused, but not very.  
“So, this girl you wrote about is this girl right here?” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up, man. You weren’t supposed to read that. I even wrote, ‘Sam, don’t read this.’”  
“Dean...” you said cautiously, trying to stand up, but hurting all over. You winced, and immediately Dean was there by your side.  
“Hey, hey,” he said, holding your arms and helping you sit up. “What is it?”  
“You... wrote about me?” He sighed.  
“I did, but please, it’s not for what you think.”  
“Why did you?” Dean looked at the man named Sam, which cued him to leave the room. “Dean, you didn’t have to make him leave.”  
“I did, because it’s important that you know something, and he doesn’t need to hear.”  
“What, Dean?” He cleared his throat and turned so he was facing you properly.  
“I wrote about you because I want to remember you. I want to remember everything that happened, all the little things we did, even if, you know, it wasn’t for very long. I mean, it’s not that I wanted other people to look at you and place you as some sort of celebrity or famous person, then look at me and say, “You were some lucky guy to know her.” No, I wanted to remember you because I...”  
“Because you...” you asked, then chuckled, “You love me?” He chuckled back. You sighed and asked, “Do you remember when we were at the little pub and you threatened that poor little man to stay away from me before you smacked him silly?” He nodded with a little smile. “You know, I think you’ve said enough for a book.” The look he gave said he thought so, too.  
“You know, maybe I should write one about you,” he said.  
“You could try, but I think you’ll need a bigger file,” you replied.  
“I guess I’ll have to do some research.” You smirked, and as he leaned in towards you, you smirked and leaned in a bit closer.  
But you didn’t kiss him just yet. Instead, you stroked his chin teasingly and stood up, this time on your own.  
“But first thing’s first,” you said, “I’ve got to read that little poem you wrote on that paper.”  
“Oh, come on!” he said, pretending to be annoyed, though he had a smile on his face as he stood with you.  
“Hey, you’ll earn that smacker when I see my story.” You raised your eyebrows suggestively and sauntered to the other room, Dean following you with a smile that said he was glad he wanted to remember.


End file.
